Snowflakes
by Reviews to Master
Summary: Chuck is having problems dealing with his loneliness and Mike's good natured attitude leads them into something more. MikeXChuck One-shot


Snowflakes

Summary: Chuck is having problems dealing with his loneliness and Mike's good natured attitude leads them into something more. MikeXChuck One-shot

**Author's Note: Greetings from a place you will never know fellow Motorcity lovers! I'm baaaaack and giving you some delicious smut first class with a whole lotta love! Although you guys could use some lives but hey! I shouldn't judge! *coughs* Judging *coughs* **

**This was actually a request from **_**cooliochick5 **_**a WHILE ago and I never got around to it until now! It's fucking 2:55 in the morning and I just finished this crap! So sorry for such a long delay boss! I hope you enjoy it as well as all of the other perverted losers that read this. *smiles* **

**This is un-beat'd! So bewaaaareee….**

**ENJOY!**

**Dis-**_**VROOM-**_**claimer: Do I look like I own a car like THAT to you?! No! I DON'T!**

It was cold, too cold. Cold enough to make a person seclude themselves in their house for the rest of the season, at least, that was what Mike Chilton wanted to do. The leader of the Burners was never a cold person, so when winter came suddenly it meant snow, and that meant temperatures below 20°F. Motorcity, Detroit was covered in a sheet of snow, regardless of the lack of light the underground rebel city they still somehow got the iced rain. He sighed as he rubbed his arms fiercely watching his breath dissolve into the dry winter air. The heavy brown jacket did its best to warm his lean and tall torso, but it did crap. He frowned but the cold air made it harder for the muscles in his mouth to move properly. Of course _he_ was out here in the freezing cold; there were reports from Julie of Kane bots causing trouble on the crazy highways Mike rode on daily basis. He looked at the black watch on his left wrist, Chuck made it for him as a birthday present, he just never put it on forgetting about it due to his busy life as a "hero" as some people liked to put. The digital watch read: 10:34 in the morning. He shoved the already frozen hand in the heavy black denim pants, it was too cold to wear his usual brown (and comfortable) pants. His feet at least were warm enough, thank goodness his usual boots were secure enough for any season. _'Ha. Take THAT winter.'_ thought Mike with a smirk on his face. He began to walk further out from Mutt, the green super car was already covered in a thin sheet of snow as if trying to hide from its owner by blending in with its surroundings. Brown eyes scanned the desolate area for any signs of bots, Julie said the activity was going on in the more "unpopulated" areas of Motorcity. In other words, where the mutant rats resided; that was of course if one would go down into the ditch that led down way into the deepest and darkest parts of the dangerous city. The toxic chemicals dumped by KaneCo polluted the area to the point where it was inhabitable, despite that he _did_ go down there _once _in a while with Chuck when he either wanted to kill time (unknown to Chuck) or when someone _really_ needed something. It was either Dutch or Chuck that asked either Mike or someone else to get the requested item, sometimes even their artist/mechanic went down by himself without telling anyone. But that was on a rarity when he wanted to surprise them with an awesome upgrade on the cars. _'Speaking of cars…'_ Mike thought turning around looking at his prized possession, Mutt needed some fine tuning anyways. Although he _could_ bother Chuck and tell him to do it, he felt his body go warm.

Mike smiled at that.

He _has_ been bothering Chuck with everything about the car or other minor things concerning his weapon. Every time he brought it to the blonde's attention he would usually get a watered down glare and a few mumbles under the breath, this never bothered Mike though. For some strange reason he _liked_ annoying the genius of the group, the way those freckled cheeks would puff slightly and those pink thin lips would straighten. The way those blue orbs of his would sharpen and his blonde thin eyebrows would narrow in annoyance. Chuck never really _complained _about Mike's insistence on coming to him for _everything_, but Mike Chilton could see it. He could see _all_ of it. The way he would call Chuck's name in a way that the blonde knew he was calling him for something, the way his broad shoulders would tense and how stiff his body would get in annoyance. The way his blonde eyebrows would twitch slightly and his lips were so tantalizing and tempting…but Mike would never do anything to throw the blonde off. The brunette would look completely innocent like a little cherub with the halo and everything blinking his eyes pretending to be totally oblivious with the blonde's annoyance. It was too dang _adorable_ to pass up, though he never pushed more than he had to. He always kept it the same, never giving the genius any room for ridicule and having mean words spill from that gorgeous mouth. Mike breathed through his nose with a contented smile on his face.

He never remembered when he began to feel some attraction towards the nervous blonde, it just…happened in a way. It was hard to explain in some sense, like some strange feelings broke out of the cage in his chest and lifted him into a state of nirvana, like he was a regular guest on Cloud 9 every time he was close to his best friend. Yeah, they were best buds, and it was better they kept it that way. Chuck was already nervous enough when Mike would do his crazy hero stunts but imagine if they were in a relationship, God the blonde would have a heart attack every day. But what Mike really liked out Chuck was that no matter how dangerous the situation, he would be there right by his time (well, sometimes). The same heaving, sweating, praying person who yelled like a woman had the same determination to help protect their home. And he will always like Chuck for that. Though the blonde _did_ have his insecurities at moments and Mike would always be there to encourage him like the good friend that he is. But he wishes one day Chuck would see what he sees and finally gain the courage that he needed so badly, the confidence that was chained up deep inside the confinements of his soul. Mike wanted to be the one to gain the key and unlock it for the blonde; he wanted to be the gatekeeper to Chuck's heart. Mike scoffed, sappy yes, but it was the truth, and he couldn't get more honest than that display of pure romanticism.

He began to walk to his car; there was no robot activity anywhere. Sighing he rubbed the back of his snow covered head, either his hands were colder than his neck or vice versa, he couldn't tell, it was cold either way. He pat his pockets to find his key, not feeling the expected lump in his pants pockets he checked the deep pockets of his large jacket. He found it (much to his relief) and injected the key into the ignition pivoting the key to the right starting up his four turbine tri-pulsor engines. The purr of the engine rumbled throughout the locomotive humming Mike's entire body like it was a long and gentle drumming noise. The vibrating of Mutt comforted its owner as if it was happy to have Mike back in the driver's seat. He quickly turned on the heat greedily pressing his palms against the blowing hot air; oh gosh it felt so good he wanted to die. After a few minutes of coming back to what normal body temperature should be, he shifted the gear into drive and pushed his foot on the gas pedal zooming off into the distance. He didn't even notice the small bug attached to the underside of with a menacing red blinking light.

Chuck sighed as he wiped his hands against a blackened rag; Texas came to him in his usual overexcited way demanding that Chuck re-configure it so it would be _TEXASIFIED! _Chuck rolled his light blue eyes, what does that guy NOT want "Teaxsified"? He sighed wiping the light sheen of sweat that sat on his brow, despite the freezing weather the garage always seemed to stay warm when he began to work on a car. Maybe it was the powerful engines that gave off the heat when it was on? He didn't know which was strange because _he_ was the "genius" in the group. But then again Dutch was better at this stuff than he was, he simply did the small tunings when the latter wasn't available or-what he just finished. Surprisingly even Dutch came to him on an occasion when something was "too complicated" for the talented mechanic, Chuck would blink and scratch his right cheek in confusion never understanding why Dutch would come to _him_ of all people. He should ask Mike instead, the guy knew a thing or two about cars. He felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of _that_ name. He huffed heavily through his mouth cleaning up his area; Mike has been…what was the word? "Persistent", for lack of a better word, to only have _Chuck_ and _Chuck only_ to work on the powerful Mutt. It's been a while that this has been going on, it started after a big fight with Kane and then boom! It's "Chuck there's something wrong with this!" or "Chuckles I think she's (referring to the car) again. Can ya fix it?" and even "Hey there buddy! There's something wrong with Mutt! I need your genius brain to work its magic!" He sighed at that, it was endearing to have Mike depend something as important as Mutt in Chuck's care, but he could never figure out _why!_ It did bug him that he continually "bothered" him with that when they had a _mechanic_ in their little crime fighting group. There were even times where _he_ couldn't even fix it and told the brunette to ask Dutch to do it, and Mike would do just that. His demeanor never changed showing no signs of disappointment, resilience, or hesitation. It was always the same "'Kay! Thanks again Chuckles!" and walked away with a bounce in his step and a whistling a merry tune. Chuck felt his face heat up on that, no matter what Mike always had a positive and attitude, always making everyone feel good and encouraging everyone in the group with the utmost respect. The way his teeth showed when he smiled brightly, his deep chocolate eyes glowing when they looked at each other, the way his body was always _so close_ sometimes without even meaning to.

Chuck felt his face heat up even more, he ducked his head to the ground embarrassed despite the fact that he was by himself in the large garage. Mike was a naturally touchy person always wrapping an arm around the blonde's lithe form, hugging him in a brotherly way and even ruffling his hair during their playful moments. Chuck felt his whole body heat up, he wish Mike wouldn't do those things to him, it makes him feel weird things and his screwed up imagination would think things _way_ out of context. It was just weird overall! They were both best friends, plus they were_ guys_, those kinds of things would just make things _WEIRD! _He sighed; it would be nice to have someone to have in his arms (and even the other way around). He liked Claire, he really did, he _did_ want to be more than just the "geeky boy who's friends with Julie", he wanted it to be "the geeky boy who's my boyfriend". But she wasn't interested in him, after all, he wasn't toned like Mike or muscular and energetic like Texas, or even tall and lean like Dutch. He was just scrawny smarty pants Chuck that would never get anyone dumb enough in his arms. He rubbed his blue eyes, he felt some tears form into the corners. Dammit! He despised it when he cried like a baby! He was a Burner for Pete's sake! Burners _don't cry._ He shook his head trying to get rid of all of the negative thoughts and continued his cleaning, however he still felt that loneliness at the bottom of his stomach. He stopped in his tracks feeling a wave of sadness come over him, that's exactly what he was: alone.

After finishing he slipped on his heavy pullover-he didn't bother since he was going straight back inside-and walked outside. To his surprise there was an impressive sheet of snow on the ground, his blue, gray and white snow boots made an indent in the flawless covering of white. He felt a snowflake fall gently on his reddened cheeks; it quickly melted just as quickly fell on his face. The cold breeze made him shiver and he stuffed his hands in his thick denims, he tilted his head back having his hair fall off his head revealing two blue orbs of emotion. He liked the winter, the snow, the cold, and the holidays it brought with it. Just everything about it was soothing and peaceful, and…it reminded him of his mother. Chuck clenched his jaw, his mother…he hasn't thought about her in a while…

He seemed to have fallen into a trance for that very moment Mike pulled into the head quarters noticing Chuck and he couldn't help but smile. The blonde was just in a simple gray sweater just looking up into the sky. Mike popped his head out of the window himself, nothing seemed to be in the sky; he looked back at the entranced Chuck and then back to the sky. With a curious expression on his face he opened the door and slammed it to see if he would get Chuck's attention, it did the trick because it jolted the blonde making those blue eyes lock with Mike's. To his amusement he saw the blonde stutter and stumble a little before making his way to him, Mike will never get tired of Chuck and his personality. "Hey Chuckles!" he said waving smiling brightly watching the blonde slip from a patch of icy snow on the ground. "H-Hey M-Mike!" the blonde stumbled a little crushing into Mike completely losing his footing feeling strong arms wrap around his thin ones.

"Thanks…" he said quietly.

Mike felt his body hum when he felt the bodily contact from Chuck's clumsiness, God, how much he wanted to feel that body squirm under him in pleasure. Keeping his lewd thoughts to himself Mike patted Chuck on the shoulder welcoming him and shoved his hands back in his pocket leaning back on Mutt's hood. He was sitting on the green muscle car simply staring at Chuck. Chuck looked slightly flustered, his pale cheeks were red (either from the air or from something else), Mike hoped it was the _something else._ He shifted his butt slightly never leaving Chuck. "So, what have you been up to?" asked Mike casually trying to get eye contact with the blonde, said blonde had his head down looking at his feet which was playing with the snow. "Nuthin' much…" mumbled the blonde. He looked kind of…under the weather? Mike looked at Chuck not saying a word, heavy silence fell between the two (well, mostly for Chuck) until the blonde looked up not sure if his leader fell asleep on him or not. Making contact with Mike's deep brown eyes he felt his cheeks reddened and began to wipe his eyes to substitute for a distraction. Mike noticed the weary look his blonde's eyes and felt deep concern wash over his body. "Chuck?" he began leaning in slightly to try and get that eye contact he desperately wanted. Chuck glanced up slightly; his hands were still in his pockets not daring to take them out in the freezing weather. His face felt like ice and there was a cold booger coming out of his nose, Mike laughed at this and gestured with his hand for Chuck to come closer. Chuck gave Mike a skeptical look but obliged regardless, his was now standing in between Mike's legs with his hands still in his pockets. Mike opened his jacket using his dark green sweater as a tissue, he grabbed the back of Chuck's neck and brought the blonde down wiping the booger away. "There!" said the dark skinned man smiling widely. "All better!" He laughed when Chuck's face turned the color of Texas's car and widely stepped back covering his face with both hands and looking wide eyed at his laughing friend. Chuck lowered his hands glaring at the still laughing teenager and stalked towards him, he face was hotter than he ever felt and crossed his arms. "What the heck was that for?!" he asked hotly back into the stop he was before. He didn't notice the warmth or the glazed over look Mike had, or the way Mike slid in slightly both of his hands on the hood as the brunette leaned in slightly. Nor did he notice the way Mike began to drum his long fingers having a _very_ seductive look on his face.

"What was what for?" asked Mike innocently.

Chuck scoffed. Of _course_ Mike was going to play innocent. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. I'm not some little kid!"

Mike smiled only annoying Chuck further. "Never said you were."

"Then stop treating me like one!"

"Why would I do that?"

"You tell me!"

Mike placed his right middle finger and thumb under his strong chin and rubbed it back and forth. His other hand supporting his right elbow looking up with pursed lips pretending he was "giving it thought". "Nope! I got nothing!" said Mike shrugging his shoulders. Chuck huffed and turned around not in the mood for Mike's antics. "Whatever." he muttered walking away, he was surprised to find a strong hand wrap around his thin wrists and turn him around. Mike was wearing a serious expression showing deep concern in his eyes, this only hurt Chuck more. Why would he show him those emotions and be totally platonic?! It was killing him! The touching, the contact, the warming smiles and constant praises, Chuck didn't deserve them! He felt a lump in his throat form, crap, he was going to start crying again; he would rather _die_ than cry in front of Mike. "Mikey…" Chuck said weakly trying to pull his hand away from the vice like grip "Let go, I gotta go-do something."

"No." replied Mike

"Let-go! Mikey leggo of my wrist!"

"No Chuck."

"It's my wrist Mike! Let go of me!"

"I don't see what's the problem Chuck."

"LET GO OF MY HAND!" Chuck said loudly pulling with his full force. He felt his hand slip out slightly but Mike re-gripped his wrist again making it nearly impossible for Chuck to regain his stolen wrist. He protested for a while longer until he gave up, Mike kept his stoic expression simply _watching _Chuck answering with a monotone voice. Chuck was heaving when he stopped trying _hard_ to not start bawling like a complete wimp. He kept his face down avoiding any means to not make eye contact with his friend/current captor; the boyish voice of Mike filled his ears. "Chuck, what's wrong?" he asked again with his unwavering gaze. Chuck sighed dropping his shoulders and decided to look up into the sky leaving his pale neck exposed. "D-Do you ever get the feeling of complete loneliness? The cold, empty unwavering feeling of complete _loneliness_?"

Mike stared at him with a thoughtful expression, after a while he answered quietly. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

". . .Good." said Chuck looking at Mike with his eyes full of emotion. "Because it's killing me."

Mike stared at Chuck bringing him closer on impulse; the blonde was nestled nicely in between Mike's long legs. "It's so strong that I can _feel_ it rip my conscious little by little. I can _feel_ it peel away my skin with such apathy for my self being. And I can't stand it Mike." his last sentence was cracked, he was losing his composure. Mike felt his eyes deepen; he tilted his head to the side and intertwined his hand with Chucks. "I know how you feel." said Mike rubbing small circles on the backside of Chuck's hand. "I feels so real but at the same time so surreal, as if I'm just dreaming the thing altogether. It's hard dealing with the loneliness when you know the only thing in this world that can save you from it is so close, yet so far from your reach." He tightened this grip at this. "And how you know you can do _something_ to change it, but it can either shatter the special bond you share with that person or just do nothing at all. Just simply being happy by admiring from far away, so far it feels as if you and that person are worlds apart."

"Yet so near." said Chuck gazing into Mike's eyes.

"And I could simply reach out…" Mike said leaning in.

"I could simply grab a hold…" leaned in Chuck.

"Intertwine my heart around that person's…"

"And stay like that forever."

They were inches apart from each other; Chuck was kneeling in between Mike on the hood of Mutt grabbing Mike's shirt as if it was his outline. His breathing began to speed up, his lips frozen but numbing with Mike's warm breath. Mike slowly wrapped his left arm around Chuck's small waist and under his shirt making the blonde flinch from the cold. They lips were toughing but neither made a move fill the space between them. "What if I said I can fill your loneliness?" asked Mike so quiet and soft that it made Chuck melt in the strong man's hands. "What if I thought that that was a great idea?" said Chuck shuddering against Mike's tightened hand around his waist. He let out a shaggy breath "What if I said I would like that very much?" Mike smiled "Then that would be excellent." He crushed their lips together feeling the soft pieces of flesh against his lips. The way their mouths molded together in unison as if they were made there in the beginning. Chucking leaned into Mike wrapping his arms around Mike's neck pressing his torso into Mike's moaning when he felt Mike's tongue brush across his lips. Chuck wasted no time in letting the brunette delve his warm muscle explore the insides of Chuck's mouth brushing his teeth against the insides and tongue. He sucked against Chuck's tongue brining Chuck closer to him as if he was trying to mold them into one being.

Chuck was feeling light headed from Mike's dominating mouth clutching harder onto the taller man to prevent himself from completely falling over. He brought his knee up brushing Mike's growing erection receiving a growl from the leader and a squeeze on his waist. Chuck couldn't help but smile and shudder in pleasure as their mouths went in and out meeting in passionate exchanges pouring in their desperate love for each other. Mike shoved his hands into Chuck's pants thanking the blonde for not tightening his belt that day; he cupped the blonde's ass making the lithe body shudder in pleasure and have the blonde breathe out sharply. Mike smiled while kissing and moved to start kissing and licking the blonde's ear. "You like that don't you?" said Mike huskily gripping Chuck's ass once again massaging the cheeks moving closer and closer to the crack. He felt the trembles from Chuck as the freckled teen tried to maintain his composure and trying to collapse completely right then and there. Mike gave one long lick to Chuck's ear and bit the earlobe pulling it with his teeth before ravishing the delicious neck. He nipped, licked, sucked, kissed, and scratched the neck with his teeth leaving bite marks all over the blonde. Chuck was heaving now, his arms were trembling and he felt his knee go out falling on top of Mike, the taller teen kept up both his weight and Chuck's not really noticing the extra weight. His long fingers crawled their way up to Chuck's now hard and pink nipples brushing them lightly with his finger pads earning a rather loud scream from Chuck. Mike smiled feeling absolutely elated, so _that_ was Chuck's soft spot.

After playing with the blonde a little bit longer Chuck was a pile of goop in Mike's hands. His face redder than the reddest shade of red, he was resting his forehead on Mike's shoulders trying to redirect his blood around his face. Right now it was only rushing to two places: the North and South Poles. He felt Mike lift him up opening the car of Mutt and throwing Chuck in the driver's seat. Chuck looked up at the now straddling Mike throwing off his jacket and sweater. Chuck reached out and ran his hands up and down Mike's toned torso loving the way his fingers moved in the dips and curves of his muscle. Mike sat there on top of Chuck's stomach allowing the shy blonde to roam and map his body as if he was exploring a new land. He wanted Chuck to remember every part of his body like a book and lock it in his brain forever. Because that was exactly what Mike is about to do. Dipping down to claim Chuck's lips he closed the door resting his elbows on either side of the blonde's head. Chuck was whimpering and moaning now, during their make out session Mike moved his body down and began to grind against their erections. It really _was_ getting hard to concentrate on what was happening, it felt like he was on Cloud 10 suspended in air hearing angles sing sweet and pleasurable songs in his ear. Mike was feeling his restraint dissipate little by little, this was their first time and he wanted to make it special.

"_Mike! __**NOW!**__" _Chuck practically begged.

Well, looks like that was out the window. He reached at the side of the seat pulling the lever throwing them both and the chair down making them both grunt from the impact. Chuck was practically ripping off Mike's pants desperate to feel the man inside him. Mike (with the help of Chuck) got his pants off in record time. Before Mike knew it Chuck had his pants off of his legs and thrown somewhere in the car. Mike smirked giving Chuck a peck on the lips. "Desperate are we?" he joked licking the blonde's neck feathering kisses all over it. Chuck simply whimpered grabbing Mike's shoulders and forcing them on top of his chest, he needed to feel that skin contact. He _needed_ to imbed it into his mind. Mike wasted no time and shoved his three fingers into Chuck's mouth. "Suck." he simply commanded. Chuck nodded and began to coat the teen's long fingers in his saliva nipping them here and there loving the way Mike growled at his flirtatious sparks. Mike greedily watched mouth fuck his fingers and kissed Chuck's forehead and pulled his fingers out. "Good boy." he breathed out. He flipped them over having Chuck lay on top of him with his butt in the air, he wasted to time and dug his fingers into Chuck's hole searching for that special spot that'll make his blonde's eyes pop.

"_AHH~!"_ Chuck screamed throwing his head back. Mike captured Chuck's mouth again, found it.

He kept hitting that same spot with his fingers in and out of Chuck's hole, the blonde began to rock his hips back and forth with Mike's fingers. There was saliva trickling down his mouth, he pulled away from Mike panting harshly feeling completely ecstasy. Mike pulled out his fingers hearing a growl from the blonde. "I have to put something bigger in right?" he said cheekily loving the shade of red the blonde showed. Chuck just nodded hiding his face in the crook of Mike's neck, Mike chuckled and kissed the side of Chuck's face tenderly sniffing in the blonde's smell. It was a combination of soap and gasoline with a hint of banana, such a different smell. But he loved it all the same. He lifted Chuck up positioning the blonde in the position; Chuck was on his knees now panting loudly. His arms were trembling as they held for dear life on Mike's shoulders. "Tell me when you're ready." said Mike fighting every urge to not downright PUMMEL into Chuck. Chuck took a few raspy breaths before nodding and lowering himself onto Mike's member feeling the pain shoot up his body. Mike kissed Chuck's arms in support waiting for the blonde to get adjusted, Chuck breathed heavily through his mouth before groaning as he slid himself down more. Once he was filled completely in with Mike he waited for the pain to subside, Mike on the other hand was having a _very _difficult time controlling his sexual desires. He waited patiently digging his nails into Chuck's waist, he held onto them for support to keep himself grounded to the thought of having Chuck make the first move. He wanted the blonde to have the power, at least for now. Chuck began to move trying to ignore the pain that was soaring up his back, Mike began to fondle with Chuck's cock to try and distract the blonde, and it certainly worked for the blonde began to moan in pleasure and pain. Such an addicting combination he could get used to.

Chuck felt something hit his nerves and he arched his back screaming out loudly. Mike moaned in deep pleasure feeling Chuck hit his prostate feeling the blonde's tight walls tighten even more. "Chuck…" he rapsed "You're killing me."

"Haa…" the blonde breathed out unable to speak any words. He began to move again hitting that spot every time getting rougher and rougher shaking the car. The windows were foggy and the coldness of the outside didn't even penetrate the heat inside the car. The raw heat of passion and desire that bloomed from a deep friendship and love. "MIKE!" Chuck yelled out feeling his stomach tighten with every slam.

"Ch-Chuck!" Mike stuttered squeezing Chuck's waist with power. Chuck was moaning and yelling loudly creaking the chair, Mike loving every part of this fierce Chuck. He was going to enjoy sex _a lot._

"_Ha~! AGH~! __**MIKE~!**__"_ Chuck screamed releasing himself all over Mike's stomach and chest. Mike was pumping Chuck's cock while the blonde rode him, watching Chuck losing himself into his sexual desires was one of the HOTTEST things he witnessed. That was definitely going into the archives. Mike screamed out Chuck's name filling the blonde with his seed marking the genius as his. Chuck collapsed on top of Mike, his body trembling as if he was outside naked and not in the heated car. Mike laughed and rubbed Chuck's lithe back, he seriously couldn't be any happier.

"So" Mike asked with his eyes closed. "How was it?" He smiled wider hearing Chuck's scoff but he felt the hug from Chuck and the tuff of blonde hair rubbing against Mike. "Amazing…" said the blonde sleepily. Mike hugged Chuck smelling sex in this car and had to snort, he was going to need a lot of air fresheners. He noticed the evening of Chuck's breath and nudged the blonde awake, Chuck moaned and mumbled something trying to go back to sleep. "No can do commado." said Mike sitting up holding onto the protesting Chuck. "We can't sleep in the car, the gas. Plus I would rather like a _bed_ than a car seat…" Mike whispered into Chuck's air, Chuck felt the goose bumps rise all over his body hearing the implication that was laced with innocent words. Chuck gulped and nodded his head. What has he gotten himself into?

"Mike…" said Chuck pulling on his clothes. Mike hummed. "Thank you." he said smiling warmly. Mike raised his eyebrow fixing his shirt. "For what?" asked Mike slipping on his coat. He was surprised when Chuck leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips with such tenderness and love, Mike lifted his hand and tangled his fingers into that soft blonde hair. They parted gazing at each other, Chuck's blush deepened and he smiled showing both his rows of gorgeous teeth. "For filling in my loneliness, it was well needed." Mike blinked and laughed hugging Chuck. "You're such a sap you know that?" said Mike breathing in Chuck's hair. "And you're clingy!" Chuck countered and began snorting when Mike started to tickle him. Neither realized the now gone bug blinking the whole time.

**Author's Note: I know what I did, I know what I did. Cliffhangers are bitches but I felt this would be a decent enough spot to end it. Y'all got your smut! What else do you want from me HUH?!**

**The pitchforks and the torches are to your left. The dildos and knives are to your right. Enjoy.**

**CritI**_**VROOMS**_ **are always welcome! **


End file.
